Adriana the Newborn
by BB37
Summary: So this is just another demigod and god story nothing to do much with Percy Jackson until later chapters
1. Introduction

Introduction

Nowadays you wouldn't hear, " Oh, there is a newborn god/goddess," but there is. So it all started with Hecate being the mother.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hecate was looking down the people who tried to do magic, she thought how bad they are at magic, the lying about the "magic" part.

Then Zeus came up from behind and asked, " Whatcha doin' Hecate?"

" Nothin' really, people are just so bad at magic and say how good they are without giving any credit to me, who actually know **how** to do magic! So upsetting."

Zeus walked out afraid of Hecate's temper. Sure you would think, isn't Zeus the god of the gods, king of the gods, has the strongest power? Well, if you think that, you are correct but Zeus likes the attention but is a scaredy cat, he is afraid of powerful gods' tempers, for example, Athena, there is no way would he argue with Athena. Now where were we with Hecate not Athena. Oh, yes, how bad people are at magic, Hecate takes things seriously. Zeus likes Hecate's powers and personality, so Zeus started to take a liking towards Hecate. Hecate didn't know that and she went to the ocean to talk to Poseidon, she wanted to talk about having his servants making Hecate a new charm for her necklace to give people a symbol of her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Poseidon saw Hecate coming and thought, oh no, there has to be some kind of trouble when a god other than Hermes comes. When someone so powerful like Hecate comes, Poseidon worries.

" Hey Hecate, how are you doin' ?" Poseidon asked.

" I'm kinda upset but that is not the point I came here for. I was wondering if your servants and helpers can make me a new charm for my necklace, it's for giving people a symbol of me. I feel like I'm really weak right now with no symbol really other than my name."

"Um... sure, but can't you do that with your magic?" Poseidon asked.

" Well, I can, but with the power of you and the power of me, it will be much stronger than it is with me alone, and I chose you because your servants are well with magic workings-"

" Why can't you just ask Hephaestus?"

" Because, he isn't as strong as you, as you should know, and our magic is very similar, with that I can make it much better, with him I have a very weak spot of whatever he does and that won't help me. I want the perfect combination, you know? I'll go get Athena, ATHENA! Well that should get her."

" Stop screaming!" Athena yelled, " What do you want?"

" Poseidon is not understanding my perfect logic here, so, I chose him to help me make a charm, with him, I can combine our powers, and the charm is for a symbol, so, he told me to get Hephaestus to make it. Well, our powers are fairly similar, me and Hephaestus is way different and why can't I make something very powerful and not have a super weak new power, I mean, what good will that do?"

" I see your point is fairly planned out perfectly, well done, but can't you threaten him? But still I totally agree with Hecate," Athena agreed.

That's when Poseidon takes a liking towards Hecate, everything so planned out well like Athena, can be Athena and maybe stronger.

" Poseidon, how could you think that? You thought of my name and I get to know everything else," Athena said, " You really think that my job is easy?"

" You really think my job is easy?" Poseidon threatened.

" Yes," Athena and Hecate both said in a unison.

Poseidon swam into his kingdom.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hades was sick staying down in the underworld so much, he decided to take a walk on the Earth's surface, he noticed Hecate.

" Hecate, are you okay, you look a little…- frustrated."

" Poseidon is being very stubborn and is not helping me, I'm just waiting for him to realize that I'm right."

" Well, Poseidon only likes things to go his way."

" You know, you're very nice you know."

" Thanks… Hecate, I have a question, will you please, um… will ya'..."

" Yes?..."

" Er, uh… Well, will you please, ah, tell me, um… how you feel about me?"

" Well, why didn't you just say so?"

" Well, I'm Hades, the god of the underworld and stuff, and no one really talks to me and all, eh, so…"

" Well, I know for sure that you are nicer than your brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Zeus surely is a scaredy cat, I could feel his nervousness, Poseidon is just, ugh, so STUBBORN! Whoo, got that out of my system."

" Uh… Okay."

" Sorry, we had a very long talk and even dragged Athena along with all that and still wouldn't cooperate."

" Eh, well, Poseidon always questions things."

" Ha! I thought he only did it to me, what a god, always questioning things, always so precautious, it's good to be precautious but not to question so much that it becomes totally annoying to everyone."

" Your very right you know, he always question things to the point of someone screaming in frustration."

" You know, you're very easy to hang out with Hades, although you still are the god and king of the underworld, so I think I should still make my precautions."

" Eh, no, your fine Hecate, you're easy to hang out with, too."

" Well, thanks but I think I'm going to head off to my temple. See ya, Hades."


End file.
